


Tame the Nights

by Evil_human_being_666



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_human_being_666/pseuds/Evil_human_being_666
Summary: Victor didn't know if it was whatever drugs he took a second ago or if he was slightly delusional from the blood loss. Because somehow Christophe had scales on his face. Eh… was that make up, it was make up right? Or had he finally lost it?





	1. The Chapter where Victor almost dies

 

Yakov Feltsman considered himself a reasonable man. So when his old friend asked him to run his drug ring in the Americas he didn't bat an eyelash. He thought it would be business as usual.

When Anton Nikiforov said that he send his son along with him to have him raised as the heir for the bratva Yakov thought he'd gone insane.

Vitya was too soft, too quick to compromise, he was artistic and very emotional. the boy better off joining Lilia to study dance in that school of hers. He didn't even need to succeed! His sister Valentina Nikiforov was a much more reasonable choice. She had the experience and was already considered a highly competent member of the bratva. She was also a vicious woman who would destroy anyone in god's green earth to get her way.

She had men loyal to her, making Vitya his successor would only divide the brotherhood. And While they both held the blood of a Nikiforov, Victor was still a child. it was clear who the others would stand by.

Yakov had told him as such;  
“ Anton be reasonable, Victor is barely 16 yrs old. His too young, emotional and inexperienced. Valentina has been of service to the bratva for years… “

“.... and Valentina will stay in service to the bratva for the last of her years as well! Nyet Yakov! I will not have my only son upstaged by that deviant of a woman! Like I have and my father before me my son shall become the pakhan!”

And that had been that.

\-------------—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-----------------------

Now 8 years down the line he wishes he could take it all back.

Victor hardly ever showed a real smile anymore. He was ruthless and cunning and everything a good Pakhan should be. He had taken to wearing masks, charming men and women into his side. Forming alliances and weeding out traitors.

But Yakov knew, that no matter how well Vitya drew his mask, how well he smiled for the masses that he was miserable.

His relationship with his father had also quickly deteriorated. Especially after the incident with Vladimir 2 years ago.  
Anton had been livid, he had actually used whatever strength he had left in his ailing body to strike Victor across the head with his crane. He hurled abuse. Saying things like he was no better than his faggot sister, calling him a disgrace to his name. Yakok had to drag Vitya away from the raging man before Anton killed him.

It was around that time that Victor started to wear mask around Yakov as well.

And now Victor was dying.

His blood seeped into the dress shirt Georgi had throw into a makeshift bandage, staining the material red. Yakov pressed down keeping the pressure up. Victor had been shot he had lost a lot of blood and Yakov swears that he was holding on though sheer stubbornness and determination.

Still he was fading fast, eyes unfocused and face pale. Yakov had even considered getting him to an actual hospital consequences be damaged.

Yakov had never felt more hopeless in his life. He should have listened to Lilia, got Vitya out of the life before it was too late. Now it was too late.

Valentina was understandably pissed when Anton had announced Victor as his heir. They have had several assassins and mercenaries come after them throughout the years. Now one of the them was about to succeed.

Giacometti drove like a man possessed, He and Popovitch were the only two of Victor's guards left.  
Yuri Plisetsky, Victor's cousin was starting to panic. He was pretty much Victor's little brother, and Yura had always been fiercely protective of who he considered his family"

“oi! Christophe how much closer are we to your contacts location … ”  
“were close…”  
“you said that thirty minutes ago.”  
“ thirty minutes ago I thought that the bratvas safe houses weren't compromised!”  
“go faster then!... The old man’s dying! He needs a doctor! Maybe a blood transfusion!... And, and… “  
“ENOUGH!!”

Yakov needed to be clam, He was the oldest of this group. He had practically raised these brats himself. He needs to be clam.

“distracting the driver isn't going to get us there any faster Yura, it'll just get us into an accident. Who would help victor then?”

Yuri flushed properly chastised. His clenched he fist and sat in silence.  
Chris let out a relieved sigh.

“Giacometti…hurry it up. ”

Chris gulped a lung full of air. The car drove a little bit faster after that.

\-------------—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-----------------------

In normal circumstances Chris would never have taken Victor anywhere near the blood bar. He would have happily have him live on thinking the supernatural as nothing more than mere myth like everyone else.

Victor was already the heir to one of the most feared criminal organisation in the world. He did not need the added stress knowledge of supernatural beings came hand and hand with. Chris also didn't need any of the royals hunting him down for breaking the promise (well one Royal specifically anyway) .He still had a job to do and he doubts that his client would be understanding with current events.

But his best friend just got shot in the gut and he was panicking. Yuri was right Victor needed an actual doctor, and the only doctor he knew of was here. He still had a job to do and he doubts that his client would be understanding with current events. 

Christophe parked the car in the abandoned alley like he had done a million nights before, and ran to the doors of the deceitfully decrypt building.

“MASUMI!!, open the door Masuni!! I need help, please you have to let us in. Victor was shot and… “

He was cut off as the doors steel frame shifted revealing his lovers shocked appearance.

“Chris?... Wha. What are you doing here! And is that blood? Oh god, Chris you need to leave… They are here, get your friend away and… “

Masumi stepped out, face getting remarkably paler when he noticed Victor's bleeding form. Before he could say anything else however he was stopped.

_Everything stopped, like the world was holding its breath waiting for this terrifying presence to go away. Like how prey goes silent in the face of their natural predator. Even Victor who was barely awake at this point snapped into awareness somewhat._

**_“Dr. Kurogami? What seems to be the problem?”_ **

_Contrary to the horrible aura he emitted the voice that called out from inside the establishment was quite pleasant._

**_“Masumi… are those humans out there!?”_ **

_A man stepped out into the night. Dressed in form fitting black suit and expensive shoes, his hair was slicked back revealing a face with soft Asian features and a pair of glowing red eyes that dilated them moment he caught the scent of blood in the air._

_Christophe recognized him instantly._

_Yuuri Katsuki, vampire King._

Masumi's bar generally catered many high end clientèle. Some only showing at certain nights a month. Yuuri Katsuki was known to frequent the blood bar every 2nd Friday of the month along with several of his colleagues.

Fridays like today, it would seem.

\-------------—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-----------------------

Shit, shit, shit…! Chris had fucked up. He most likely knew it too from the way his face promptly lost all color.  
Katsuki-san had just came in for one of his regular visits. It was a routine check up, he asked about the workers, the product, the enchantments, runes and afterwards maybe he would grab a bite or two. Everything had been going so well, Masumi though they would be done before midnight.

Now his highness had caught his beloved blatantly breaking breaking several otherworld laws. Bringing humans to the gate. They were all gonna die, royals had certainly killed for less. He had a moment to fear for his and his beloved's life before an angry voice cut through the silence, hissing like an irritable feline.

“oi! Christophe is this the doctor you said you knew? What's he standing around looking so stupid for? Hurry up and save Victor!” Yura, ever the fiery little fellow. Promptly chose this to be the best time to speak out.

The King's mouth dropped open, long fangs peeking out. probably shocked by the amount of guts this human had in his tiny body to insult the King of the vampires straight to his face. Katsuki-San stood there for a moment stunned then stepped into the night. Regaining his composure, the vampire King once again regarded them with a neutral face.

“ _**get the humans inside…and Dr. Kurogami, Feel free to use venom on the one bleeding over there. Head straight for the sealed rooms**_. “

The humans sprang into action, carrying their injured companion into the establishment.  
With more confidence than he actually felt Masumi led four bloody humans into a den of hungry man eaters, he just hoped they don't end up attacked before they reach the sealed room.

“Follow me… “

Masumi just had enough time to hear the king coldly command Chris before he was out of earshot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-----------------------

When Yuuri caught the scent of blood outside the door, he thought he was hallucinating because of stress. No human had blood that _sweet_. At the very least none of the humans in the various bars and banks he ran had such excellent blood.

But then Otabek whipped his head to the door pupils shrinking into slits. Yuuri grabbed him by the collar to keep him from blotting.

“heika…”  
“I know, I sense it too. But stay where you are. We are not simple animals that just rush over to first sight of food, do you understand.” Yuuri said loud enough for the rest of the bars patrons to hear.

The less couth of the Bars patrons had caught the scent now. A couple of chairs toppled over as their occupants tried to stand and rush for the door. Yuuri didn't let them. He instantaneous release a powerful presence throughout the club, stopping the offenders in their tracks. No one would go against the King of the vampires, even for prey as tempting as this.

“ Dr. Kurogami check who's outside. “  
The bars dazzled manager scrambled to obey, taking the steps to at a time to the catwalks above the fancy bar.

Once Masumi was gone Yuuri address his progeny.  
“ Otabek. Guard the guests make sure they don't do anything regrettable. ”  
He nodded to the orders. Recovering from the bloodlust speedily.  
Yuuri than teleported straight to the gate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-----------------------  
The gates were for lack of better terms portals to another world. The blood bar was just one of its many many entrances. They existed both inside and outside of reality. They were also the responsibility of their respective royals to defend.

Each gate was heavily guarded, with spells and enchantments that basically made the place invisible to the human eyes. No one from the overworld should have been able to pass though yuuri's defences. But from what he sensed right now someone just did.  
Out in the overworld for the first time time in 70 years the first thing he saw in the pitch black alley was his manager pale faced and panicking, as he addressed a blonde haired warlock. Then he saw the one elderly stern faced human in a bloodied trench coat his head hidden by a large hat. Then he saw a silver haired young man with a bloody shirt pressed to his side, he was held up by a golden haired teenager who helped him keep pressure on the wound. Another man with short black hair holding a gun in his hands stood guard over them trembling slightly. All four of them Russian, They stood there huddled together kind of like a family.

What he saw shocked him. He knew there were humans just outside the gate, but the fact that they were overworlders was a whole other ball game. He could tell they weren't from any of the sacrificial families, their unmarked necks proved this. The fact that overworlders were here by the gate was a clear violation to the Promise.

As per the treaty with the Order, the otherkin had been forbidden from hunting those from the mortal side of the veil. It was such that no member from any race would retaliate unprovoked even the hunters from the order, that clause includes invading each other's territories. The only humans they could indulge in were those of the sacrifices and their descendants from 700 years ago. That was the promise between the royals and the twilight order. No overworlder had ever been allowed entry into the otherworld for 700 years and now some warlock was trying to get them inside!

Political repercussions aside Yuuri needed to get these humans out of the area. He was about to release a banishing spell when one of the humans a tiny blond boy hissed out.

“oi! Christophe is this the doctor you said you knew? What's he standing around looking so stupid for? Hurry up and save Victor!” he was just some human boy, a tiny frail thing. Yet he was yelling and hissing at the vampire King as though the force of his anger alone would end who ever stood on his path. It was sufficient to say that Yuuri was shocked, he had never been addressed in such a crass manner by one so young. Who did this tiny human think he was.

But then Yuuri caught it, in all the sickly sweet scent of blood in the alley. The scent of fear, they were scared terribly scared, and in that fear Yuuri sensed dispare. The kind you feel when your in your last ropes and your only hope had turned you away.  
The kind of scent he wore for months as his sister slowly died in his arms. It was at that moment that Yuuri decided to let the humans in. He would most likely regret it later but for now he'll play the part of savior.

_**“ get the humans inside… And Dr. Kurogami, feel free to use venom on the one bleeding over there. Head straight for the sealed rooms. “** _

__

If Yuuri was going to help these humans he might as well go all out, the silver haired one wouldn't survive otherwise. That and he was kind of cute for someone bleeding to death it would a waste to let such fine specimen die.

As for the warlock well that was another matter entirely. What was Celestino thinking letting one of his people walk around the overworld like this.

He answered coldly. “ Chris your name is Chris yes? From the Giacometti witch clan. we'll talk about your… transgressions some other time. Is anyone after you?”

The question snapped the warlock out of his stupor.  
“ we lost them on the bridge, but we would like to request alyssum until things cool down. “  
“ and when will this be?”  
“ I can't really say…”  
“ give an estimate at most.” the wolf looked like I was pulling his nails out with pliers. I would feel sorry for him if wasn't about to cause me severe headaches.  
“ a week? Or maybe two. Just until we can contact our allies.”  
That was reasonable enough, two weeks were barely a blink of an eye to immortals. Hiding the humans in his old Manor should keep them away from prying eyes. It would be a disaster if Yuuri were caught holding overworlders regardless of his reasons. But for tonight they would have to settle for the club.

“have you told anyone else? “  
“no…”  
“just those four?”  
A nod. Good, that just left the patrons in the bar.  
“have you property explained to them what we are? “  
Silence  
Yuuri sighed, why can these things ever come easier. “ explain to them, they deserve that much at least.” he than released the pressure he was holding the poor witch with.  
The warlock nodded eagerly and bolted into the door.  
The vampire King calmly walked after him.

Yuuri was tired could vampires get tired? He had likely just shown more emotion in the past ten minutes than the whole 50 years that this blood bar was running.  
He shook his head, Yuuri couldn't afford to be careless right now. As the man bounded over to his companions, Yuuri heed back to the bar. It had been a while since he had used his authority in so many senior vampires at once he was a little out of shape, but it was fine he was their king after all if he says they should forget this night than they will.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-----------------------

Yuri Plisetsky was at his limit, the day started off normal. He breakfast with his grandfather, he went to school, he got bored out of his mind. Had lunch with his grandfather, went back to school. His cousin would have then picked him up so they would have their bi-weekly family nights that he secretly enjoyed. But then some dumbass came and kidnapped him straight off campus and the next thing he knew was that he was tied to a chair by some men who wanted Victor dead.

Back then all he could register was the fact that the Bitch had to be behind it all. Valentina had been trying to kill Victor for ages, the fucker didn't even have the guts to it herself she always sent he lackies to do the dirty work. Then in the car all he could think about was the fact that his cousin got shot and it was all his fault, he got kidnapped and he should have been more careful and a whole boatload of other shit . Then he was furious because how dare that Bitch shot his brother, the next time he saw her he was gonna claw her eyes out. He was still frustrated with the fact that their alleged allies betrayed them, whatever the fuck Valentina offered those picks better be worth it cause if Victor didn't survive ( which he would, he would right?) the Yuri was gonna flay their sorry asses( if victor did survive he was still gonna flay their assets.)

So when Chris contact turned out to be this skinny dude dressed like a bartender he was already pissed(Chris said the guy was a _doctor!_ ) the creepy red eyes dude showing up giving everybody these weird heebie jeebies didn't really help so he snapped. (probably wasn't a good idea but what the hell victor was half dead and they were all just _staring_ what the fuck.)

Now they were being lead though this fancy corridor lined with doors upon doors and doors. (Yuri swears to God did not fit the buildings size or shape _at all_ ). Whatever this Masumi guy was looking for he seem to have found it cause he promptly ran ahead, took some old ass key from who knows where and urged the rest of them in.

“ get in get in get in…”  
“were going in you idiot stop nitpicking!”  
“not so loud! Please little boy. I know your worried but please keep your voice down~“  
_Who the fuck are you calling Little boy!!!_ He nearly scream at him again but then remembered that he was also the only one who knew what the fuck was going on.  
So Yuri just grit his teeth and dragged Victor into the room. Yuri saw a bed tucked into one corner, he and Yakov the proceeded to gently prop his brother on it. The room was homely but kinda small. It had two sofas and a coffee table tucked into one corner like a living area , a kitchenette complete with a mini fridge into the other right next to the dining table. It wasn't bad but it definitely wasn't made to house five people(oh well beggars can't be choosers, at least they were safe.)

It turns out that Chris’ contact really was a doctor. He checked on his brothers wound with practiced and steady air of a professional . Whatever he found though he didn't like cause his brows started to draw together. Yakov pacing in front of him like a worried mother probably wasn't helping.  
“so… How bad is it. Is he going to be okay… Is, Is he… “  
“ you did a good job patching up, he isn't about to die from the blood loss any time soon.” well thank fucking god for that. “ but from the looks of it the bullet punctured his liver. “ (wait his liver! How could he even tell. Don't people need livers.)  
“it OK though what venom should be able to fix that right up.”

then that Masumi guy went over to the mini fridge and pulled out a huge ass syringe with questionably red contents( was it poison!? That red eyed dude said something about venom didn't he! Oh my god, Chris’ contact was trying to kill us.)  
When guy made a straight line for his brother yuri's head blanked out, he tackled the guy. Yuri would like to say that he cause the guy to fall over, but the skinny assassin was surprisingly solid. Yuri ended just ended up weirdly hugging his waist dragging his feet behind. Even still he was not discouraged, he then carried on to wailing at the man.

“what the fuck is that you creep! Is that the venom thing!? Are you trying to kill my cousin you weirdo! I won't let you. I… “

“ ahh… WaWait. Calm down. It's just medication! It's a kind of medicine, it help him heal faster you see… “

Yuri stopped, really. It's just normal medicine, it's not poison. He wasn't going to kill his brother.

“ so it's not poison…”

“ well in a way it kind of is… “ this bastard he was trying to kill his brother! The bastard must have read something of his expression cause he once again tried to explain himself.

“I mean it is Venom but it won't hurt him…much. But I, I swear, look kid I know your worried about him but you really don't have any other options right now. “ that made yuri loosen his grip just a bit. “ cousin's down to his last legs it's either I use the venom and he lives or you take your chance and he dies anyway. “ and Yuri didn't want victor die. Even over all the sick and twisted shit that went on in their families his grandpa and Victor were the only good things he got out of the deal. He didn't want him to die, he could trust his life on the hands of some dubiously cure all drug either. He let the bastard go and fell on his knees.

In the end it was Yakov who made the choice for him. “this drug will it save him?”  
The doctor paused. “it's brought people back from worse… just don't use it willy nilly it can be kind of addictive. “

Yakov nodded “ give me the syringe. I'll do it.”  
Wha….! “ oi old man you can't be serious…”

Yakov didn't say anything, he just took the syringe off the bastards hands. ( he couldn't do this, what if it didn't work, what if something happens, what do I do, what do I do….)

“how do I do this then…”  
“just inject the _Venom_ straight into his heart it'll do the rest on it's own. “

And the old man did just that. Yuri shut his eyes he couldn't do this he was only 15 years old. He didn't want to watch his brother die.

It didn't do much though cause a second later Victor started to scream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-----------------------

Victor Nikiforov regrets a lot of the things he's done in his life. Things like never getting a dog when his always wanted one. Like never knowing the ending of his favourite TV series. Like wearing his favourite shirt when he got shot.

He got shot… He was dying. And all he could think about was “yura’ s gonna be so pissed at me… “

Victor Nikiforov regrets a lot of the things he's done in his life. Important things like not running away with his mother when he had the chance, things like trusting that snake Vladimir with his heart, things like not being able to keep one of the only family he actually loves from the mafia.

Everything felt so heavy, he felt like he was swimming in his own blood. His ears kept ringing and his head felt like it had been put through a blender. At the same time he felt kinda disconnected from it all, when did they even get to the car. Yura was yelling, something about doctors…silly Yura didn't he know that Victor couldn't go to normal hospitals? News of his injuries had already made it back to her, Valentina probably has men there waiting for them. No they would die if they go to a hospital at the very least arrested. No hospitals.

Then Victor heard clothes tearing, were those Scissors? And wasn't that his shirt? Yura was cutting up his suit! Yura wait, just wait you don't have any real medical training you might just kill me by accident so wait for a minute and call Georgi so he can. Whatever thoughts he might have had he never got to finish because the blonde boy reached for something in his backpack. Wait was that Vodka? why would he have… A high spike of pain, pain, pain, erupted from Victor's side. blyat!! Yura… Wha, Why… you just poured Vodka on my open wound don't you know that stuff hurts! Why do you even have Vodka in your bag your not supposed yo be drinking you know? Yura~hmmm...!! Is that a sewing kit, and a pocket knife? wait wait wait Yura this isn't one of your medical dramas… At, At least wait for Georgi to get here ~!! Ah… blessedly Victor passed out before he could see anything else. But somewhere deep in his heart Victor thought that if he lived through this shint then giving Yura a crash course on first aid would be top priority.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-----------------------

The next time Victor woke up he thought he was being burned alive. Valentina must have found them, she was probably disposing of his corpses… What about the others were they even still alive. Were they burning too? He wishes they weren't They didn't deserve that, none of them did. Yura especially he was just a kid. Then something deep in his bones just gave. A scream escaped his lips and his his eyes flew open. Tears blurred his vision, he vaguely recognised that he was in some kind of room. Was he on a bed? But he was on fire how could he possibly be on a bed. He felt something crack and snapped back to place and another scream raised from his lips. He couldn't even think anymore, all his senses just blurred together. His heart was running a mile a minute until it was the only thing he could hear. He wasn't burning any more but he felt cold, cold enough to make him think that the he never burned at all.

Then he was just floating… Completely disconnected from the physical world. He heard a voice, singing in the silence. He didn't know the words, he couldn't even make out the music but it made him smile. It made him feel alive like he could do anything, like he was just fine, like he was free and, and like he wasn't broken. He thought he saw someone sitting upon an ancient throne, waiting, watching and he felt like he never wanted to go. _He never wanted to leave_ , as long as this person loved him, as long as this person wants him, accepts him. He would never leave, he would never let go. **_Never.never.Never.never.Never.never_** ……

Then he heard a loud slap! Rip across the music.

He opened his eyes, breathing heavily. When did he even close them. An overwhelming feeling of loss suddenly came over his chest, he felt like he just lost the most important person of his life and he…

“oi! old man. The hell do you think your doing! Suddenly wailing like a woman! You scared me you dumbass! “

Yura's hissing screech,broke Victor out of his sudden bout of melancholy. The fuck was that… was he high? Did he get high? Where was he again. Victor shifted, trying to get up. Only to find that he was tied into the bed by these glowing rope things. He was high yep, that was the only explanation.  
Ignoring the obvious proof of the supernatural currently tying himself to the bed. Victor took the initiative to get inventory, he looked like he was in some kind of hotel room. It wasn't anything fancy but it was also kind of crowded. Did Yakov take a risk and check them in some seedy of motel? If so they needed to get going, he doubted that the staff would be willing to keep them hidden for very long. Speaking of Yakov the man was seated by his right looking like a murder victim, his normally pristine suit wrinkled and bloody. He looked like he hadn't slept too if the bags under his eyes were of any indication. Georgi his bodyguard looked similar sleep deprived, he also looked like he wanted to say something (many things) holding back for some reason (his eyes sparkled a little but victor was gonna ignore that worrying detail for now) . And Yura… Poor Yura looked like a mess his eyes were all puffy and red he even had tear tracks down his face, he was standing by the right of his head looking uncharacteristically solemn. He also kept rubbing at his eyes trying to hide his tears, it made Victor feel kinda guilty for worrying the teen to such an extent. How long had they been here any way? He couldn't really tell, which was kind of understandable.but first he needed to comfort Yuri, tears didn't suite the fiery teens face after all.  
“ahh… Yura~ everything's OK now see… I'm still alive Da. Stop crying, you know I'm terrible at comforting people you know~”  
“shut up old man! I wasn't crying.Yuri Plisetsky doesn't cry! I ain't like you old man wailing like a banshee just cause of an injection… “ the blonde teen huffed out a retort. Blushing from embarrassment.  
“wha.. So Yura really does love me doesn't he~”  
“I said I wasn't crying I wasn't! I just had something in my eye… This place is dusty you know. “  
Victor smiled teasing Yura was always fun.  
“alright~alright… You weren't crying Da. “  
“that right…”  
An exasperated laugh coming from his left. It was one he was well acquainted with. Now that Victor thought about it he hadn't caught sight of his best friend, he wondered if his was OK. Victor turned his head to the side intending to ask him what was so funny.

Victor didn't know if it was whatever drugs he took a second ago or if he was slightly delusional from the blood loss. Because somehow Christophe had scales on his face. Eh… was that make up, it was make up right? Or had he finally lost it?

“ah… Wait clam down cheri, I'm going to untie you now ok… “ Chris promptly snapped his fingers. The glowing rope thingy that Victor was ignoring at the moment let up. They floated of the bed and vanished like smoke.

Wait what.

“ so you see, I know that your all very confused. But the main point of the story is that. The supernatural is real”

Eh…

“oh, and by the way I'm a warlock.” Chris said this like he was saying some fact of life like oh by the way I'm Russian in a sing song voice that made people kind of want to hit him. Victor was on his way to being one of those people if he wasn't so shocked.

????? !!!!!!!


	2. The Chapter where Chris finally explains things

Georgi Popovich was a simple man. He came from a middle class family in Russia, He learned some martial arts at a local gym for fun and was planning to get a degree in medicine when he graduated high school.  He then moved to America to continue his studies where he just so happened to end up hanging out with the future pakhan of the bratva. Who he then accidentally saved after getting caught in the Crossfire of one of his sister's assassination attempts. They couldn't go back to the college after that, so Victor offered him a job as one of his bodyguards.

 

Georgi accepted (though it was mostly because he was still heartbroken from the fact that his beloved Anya~ was just using him as a cover for his current bosses assassination.)(his Anya. His beloved Anya betrayed him!!) his circumstances in joining aside He was good at his job, he liked his boss and the pay was nothing to sneeze at, but he wasn't exactly extraordinarily at it either.

 

Be that as it may he and his family always had that tendency to end up around extraordinary people and doomed to experience extraordinary circumstances. Half of the stories he'd heard could've become novels.  So when his friend and Colleague Christophe Giacometti started driving into some very questionable roads he felt fear for his life as his senses told him that something amazing was about to unfold.

 

Now as said Colleague was casually putting to question his humanity, he could not help but wish that for once he would be wrong.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—----------------------

_9 years ago…_

 

_Celestino had called for them._

 

_Chris didn't know why, but it had to be pretty important. the Witch King doesn't just request an audience with their realms best assassin clan just for fun. He probably had a mission for them and he most certainly wanted it to de done in discretion if he had called for his coven specifically. They were currently in one of the Palace's guest rooms, Chris and his coven had gathered together to hold one final strategy meeting, although he called it a strategy meeting it was more of them theorizing on why the King called for them in the first place.  Three of them had been chatting quietly afraid of waking their leader from his slumber a few beds away._

 

_“do you think he wants someone killed?” Chris’ older brother Matthew had asked in a distinctly creepy Voice ._

_“Void I hope not…I don't think I can handle that yet. “  Masumi one of the their families apprentices lamented in a despairing voice ._

_“ like I said you would be better off as a witch doctor, the whole clan knows you don't have any talent in assassination. Why are you even here”_

_Matthew retorted in an exasperated tone. It was a familiar spiel, one that had been going on for as long as they knew each other. Musumi looked offended His fluffy ears twitching in irritation, it was kind of cute._

_“I can't exactly leave, where would I even go? To the Vamp’s lands? I'd just get eaten alive. If I mess things up this time around there's no way that clan leader would let me off! “_

_Masumi was starting to spiral, that wasn't good they would be meeting their sovereign tommorow at dawn it wouldn't do any good to show such a man weakness. Chris had to calm the agitated boy._

_“Cheer up Müsli, I hardly doubt that the king would ask for our branch if he wanted any one dead. He would have just called Josef and he would give one of the seniors the job.”  Chris hoped that his reasoning would calm his companion but Masumi instead turned red. “you called me Müsli…”_

_( wait, he did what?...) now it was Chris’ turn to be embarrassed. He had never felt more thankful for the snake scales covering up his heavy blush._

_“void do you two ever stop flirting. Just get hitched already and spare me the diabetes” the two felt their face's heat up even more._

_“in… In, in any case the fact is that no one in the witch realm can match our coven in the illusionary arts. The king may want us go undercover in one of the other realms. “_

_Regaining his composure Chris calmly stated. It wasn't a far fetched conjecture. The Royals always wanted to know the different happenings in their fellows realms, the demon hoards and witch clans especially loved to send out undercover agents. Matthew had other thoughts though._

_“hmmm… I don't know wasn't there a rumor that some Witches were seen out in the overworld? They even say that one of the angels were involved. Who knows maybe we'd get a chance to see how the world up above is these days. “_

_Chris scoffed such a thing was absurd. the day that happens would be the day Vampire King Katsuki Yuuri dies. And just like how their sovereign sending them out to the overworld was impossible, It was never gonna happen true immortals couldn't die._

 

_“I doubt that the king would risk the treaty. “_

_Masumi echoed Chris’ thoughts. “ it wouldn't be a good idea to wander the surface any way, what if the order catches you. “_

_the order might be made up of weak humans but those humans hold the support of angels and angels were not something the average otherkin could deal with._

 

_“Chris could do it! I mean if tried his best even the angels would think that he was just a regular human.”  Matthew insisted cheerfully, he was right too. Most of the clans concealment spells had been created by him after all.  Then after a moment Matthew changed his mind._

_“ Then again Chris would probably do something stupid like get really emotionally invested on his target. Looks like our super secret overworld mission is a bust Masumi. ”_

_What the void! He wasn't that_ bad… _was he?_

_Masumi surprisingly nodded along with his brother._

_“it's true remember when he went out of his way to warn those  slaves in the demon realm? It was so scary I thought we'd get caught for sure. “_

_Matthew nodded along saying_

_“true, True..”_

_Some what miffed Chris pouted, he marched over to his bunk and tucked himself in._

_“you guys are mean…”_

_His two coven brothers  laughed._

 

_Well whatever any mission sent by the King was bound to be interesting, he'd just have to see for himself tomorrow…_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—----------------------

 

After the shock from the initial revelation had faded Chris finally got the chance to explain himself.(properly this time, as mandated by a man in a bartender uniform who promptly smacked Chris on the head. ) Victor listened, he really did but even so he really didn't like what he heard.

 

Victor Nikiforov wasn't a man whose trust came easily. People could be bought, that was the first thing he learned when he realised what hi family actually did for a living. It didn't matter what their beliefs and convictions actually were, with the right motivations they could turn on you as easily as you could bring them to your side. Humans were cruel that way. They would lie to you and hurt you. They Could change and leave You.  They could be completely different from the person you actually believe them to be.

 

Even so Victor trusted _some_ people in his life. And to him they were more like his family than his actual family. Right now he just found out that one of these people had been lying to him the whole time. Victor's best friend lied to him and had been doing so for several years now and he hadn't simply lied to him either he had been spying on him. He was spying on him for some kind of secret otherworldly government.  
He didn't know how to deal with that.  If found one of his men spying on him for one of his rivals than he would have them tortured for information and shot dead.

 

As far as Victor knew, Christophe had been his only friend when he first got yo the Americas. He'd been the one to tell him that he wasn't wrong to like guys the time he impulsively kissed his this one guy in high school. (the boy ran and called him a freak, Victor kinda cried after the fact)

Chris had been there for him despite the complete sociopath he becomes after one of his father's yearly visits and his increasingly reckless coping mechanisms. ( he overdosed once, Chris forced him to quit after that.)

 

But According to Chris, He was a warlock.

And the only reason he even approached Victor that day was because his _actual_ boss ordered him too. Was everything they had a lie? He wishes it wasn't. Chris was his friend, he didn't exactly have a lot of those. So he did what he always did when he was feeling hurt and vulnerable. He compartmentalised. He'll yell at Chris later preferably when they were alone  where nobody else could see him cry. right now it was best that he focused on everything else, and everything else includes getting information that would hopefully save their lives.

 

First off that list was location. According to Chris They were in some place called the _otherworld_ and specifically inside a _blood bar_. Victor had no idea what either off these things actually were but pop culture says that they were in some sort of  vampire lair. Turns out he was right, cause his friend(was he still his friend) just said that he managed to get them asylum from the Vampire King.

 

Yura seemingly having trouble comprehending the situation asked.

“ how the hell did you even manage that?! ”  because yes Chris how the hell did you manage to get alyssum from the Vamp King. Did he have him on speed dial? Fortunately the the timid bartender from before had the answer.

“Ahh… I think your small friend here, Yura was it managed to _impress_ him? I don't really know.... the Royals are complicated that way.He normally Checks on the bar this time of the month, you were lucky? Or unlucky? That he was here. “

 

“ it's Yuri to you and wait that creepy red eyed bastard was a _King_ ? And a _vampire_!? What the fuck Chris, Victor was bleeding to death and you send us to the lair of some blood sucking monster!? “

 

The bartender was starting to look kind of green, Chris had the audacity to look sheepish.

 

“in my defence you said you needed a doctor, well Masumi _is_ a kind of  doctor and the bar was bound to have _Venom._ So I took a gamble and came here. “

 

The bartender now dubbed Masumi grumbled and proclaimed.

“ he forgot that the king would be visiting the bar this time around, you were definitely lucky he was in a generous mood or your friend would be the least of Your worries. “

 

That spooked Victor out of his silence.

 

“ are we in danger here?”

because honestly he needed to know. From what he gleaned it looked like they had to use some expensive medicine to save his life. Victor doubted someone on the level of a king would use such a thing and expect nothing in return.

Christophe denied his worries though.

”Your alright for the time being, as long as you don't offend him any more the you have you should be safe.”

He then turned to Yura. “ which means you should stop calling the King names Yura. It's rude to insult our host, we might get kicked out.”

Yura turned red, it looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to express his all-consuming anger.

He heard Yakov sigh, his godparent had been unusually quite for some time. Right now though he held the face of a father who was done with his children's shit.

“ Giacometti stop teasing yuri, his distressed enough as it is. In the meantime how about we discuss sleeping arrangements. You don't honestly expect us to stay packed in this tiny room like sardines do you?”

 

“ That can be arranged… “

 

A voice suddenly emerged from the darkness. Shadows raised all around them encasing the room. There was a sudden flip and then light. Victor immediately felt nauseous it was like he had gone on a roller-coaster and tossed out of the carriage. He barely had time to register the fact that he was now seated on some fluffy cushions before Georgi Vomited on the clean carpeted floor.

 

“Ahh…the carpet, Yukari-san will be furious.” a black cloaked figure softly exclaimed. Victor was still to dizzy to make him out clearly, he vaguely registered the soft music playing in the background ( it was somewhat familiar). He heard the person let out a resigned sigh and softly say.

“I forgot how humans reacted to the shifting. It was your first experience so I guess it could not be helped. That was my fault so I'll forgive you this time. “

Once Victor regained his bearings He noticed that all of them were now in some kind of living area,  Victor was seated on a very comfortable arm chair. The rest of his group were groaning on the equally plush couch. Chris and Masumi were tucked together on the love seat looking calmer that he felt.

 

he then finally took the chance to see who the hell had suddenly displaced his group.  

In front of them gently floating an inch above the ground was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man before him had sharp and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes with a tinge of gold in them. His lovely eyes framed by blue half rimmed glasses. He held soft Asian features and pearly white skin. His dainty pale lips were plump and glossy, His short black hair slicked back. He held himself like royalty. His back straight and his head held high, his expression neutral and unreadable. His conterance reminded Victor of a blade, beautiful and deadly.

 

Victor normally wouldn't let a person's appearance cloud his judgement, He was better than that. His brain must have short circuited however, because he ended up breathlessly exclaiming the first thing that came on to his mind.

“ty takoy krasivyy…. “

The man's eyes widened, his pale cheeks gaining a hint of pink. He obviously understood what Victor said. Yakov having just recovered looked like he might get sick again, little Yura didn't look any better. Not good, this was probably someone important if everyone's was reaction was anything to go by. Victor needed to salvage the situation.

 

“I mean  your eyes are pretty, wait that's not it… “

 

“not that they aren't pretty. They're very pretty like your face and eh… Just that ah… Wh,What was I saying again? “

 

“in… In, In any case a warning would have been appreciated you know.”

 

The hell was he saying. Victor was used to charming people to his side, he had talked himself out of deadly situations quite often  And in negotiations he always somehow managed to gain the upper hand. Yet right now the best he could do was say ‘ _a warning would have been appreciated you know’_ and _‘your eyes are pretty’._ Victor wanted to dig himself a hole and never come out, he felt like he would die from shame. He couldn't believe that he had let the lovely man distract him so much, _Though in all fairness it is a very pretty face._ Even worse the man started to _laugh_ , it was a very cute laugh reminiscent of a bells chime. Victor's face heated up. His companions expressions held different degrees of horror.

“ are, are you laughing at me?...” Victor pouted, no one had ever laughed straight to his face before. _He deserved it, of course the pretty man was laughing at him._

 

“ Gomen ne but you reminded me of an old friend, she too said something similar in our first meeting … “ after calming down for a bit the man continued.

“... but your right I should have warned you, It has been a long time since I interacted with your kind.”

 

Victor relentled, mostly because of the man's  apology and the fact that he did make a fool of himself. Calming himself, He replied with the best _business smile_ he could pull off in his disheveled state.

“apology accepted…”

His response must have pleased the man, he gave a noncommittal hum and relaxed his posture. He sat above the air lazily, legs crossed and his hands held together on his lap.

“ I just might come to like you Victor-san… “ he then _smirked_ cheekily. _Brat_ , Victor couldn't help but playfully think of him as such.

Having regained his wits, Chris warily addressed the floating man.

“ummm… With all due respect your highness. You surely could not have personally arrived to simply exchange pleasantries . “

Victor was startled, he never heard his friend(?) address someone so formally and who was _his highness_ ? _Was this the Vampire King?! Did Victor just flirt(?) with the vampire King?_

 

“hmmm… don't worry Giacometti, Your clan has offered great service to my realm for the past years. The least I could do would be to host you and your friends for a few days. “

Chris had a moment to be relieved before the man continued. “however the fact that is that you risked the _promise._ no matter what your reasons this  can not be ignored, your _king_ _will_ hear of this matter. _am I clear._ ”

 

The way he said the words sent a chill to Victor's spine, at that moment he couldn't help but believe that this was the Kings of Vampires. Chris gulped, nervously he replied “ yes your highness.” the king nodded in confirmation.

 

“ in any case shall we start over.” he gave them all a pleasant smile, we all nodded and waited for him to continue “ While I'm sure all of you would make good company. You simply can not stay here for longer that a few weeks, two at most. Our kind you see, has made a very old and very powerful contract with an unsavoury group. The fact that you overworlders are here, in this realm, well that _violates several clauses_.” as he says this he looks right at them, the gold in his eyes slowly bleeding red. His intense gaze almost primal, It reminded Victor of predator staking down his prey.

 

Victor tensed he didn't know enough of the otherworld to be able to tell if the King was bullshiting them but Chris looked agasht enough for him to believe there was some truth in that lie.

And He was lying, about what Victor didn't know. People are only ever that vague if they have something to hide. Victor was curious, of course he was. He'd made a job out of finding people secrets, using them for his advantage. But something told him that demanding answers wouldn't exactly be healthy for him. He shouldn't risk their lives for some info just because he's curious.  So instead he smiles and says “ We'll be sure not to overstay our welcome then. “ the gaze shifted now focusing solely on Victor, reby red eyes boring deep into his soul. Victor met his gaze and held it. “ yes shouldn't…” the man relents looking away from him and once again levels his stare onto all of them.

 

“ right now you are located in my personal Manor in the otherworld. As you probably guessed this is the living room, you can explore the rest of  house later. I be posting my famiars around the halls so if your lost or if you need me go to them. “ he snapped his fingers and several tiny green balls of fire appeared. They crittered and played around in the air  turning into different animal shapes it was a very cute image. One of them curiously approached Yura floating right up to his face, his cousin/brother yelped and hastily backed his head away. The little ball of fire was amused, it turned into a flaming little kitten and settled on his lap. The boy blushed and started to pet the tiny creature when he saw that it didn't burn him.

 

“ Keep in mind that this place isn't your world, what ever rules of physics you have on that side would not necessarily apply here, so you might come to witness some _unsettling things._ ”

 

“as such I would also greatly appreciate if you would follow some rules of mine, nothing to serious. They would be for your safety and mine.”

 

“That's  reasonable enough. ” red eyes once again tracked his movements. The man quirked his head a bit contemplating. What ever he was looking for he seemed to have found, satisfied the eyes turned away.

 

While he didn't really trust the man. He also knew he didn't have another choice. That and the fact that he didn't know enough of the this world to confidently say he would survive if he left the man's care. (Chris probably knew but he didn't really trust him much right now either.) the Vampire then continued his explanation.

 

“ first of all I would ask that you not go outside. What you see on the windows might not match whatever's outside the door. Secondly I would like you to avoid halls that seem to dark or are strangely cold, _especially_ if you begin to see fog creeping on the floor. If you also encounter any locked doors than it would be on your best interests not to open them in any circumstances.

This is important don't force open any locked doors. No matter where you think those doors lead, don't open them.”

 

The fact that the Vampire had put such an impression on the second rule somewhat scared Victor. It was strange and made no sense, but many of the things that happened today were similar. They all nodded in acceptance, the Vampire let out a sigh.

 

“Thirdly it would be best that you are accompanied by my progeny for the duration of your stay. They would be able to guard you should the need ever arise.”

 

 _They would also be there to monitor us and keep us out of anything troublesome._ The king didn't say it but the message was clear. He didn't trust them either.  

 

“ Lastly as much as possible make your selves scarce, the less people who know you are here the better. Other than my selection of progeny, no one can know you are here. Mr. Giacometti I'm sure knows the meaning of what this rule entrails.”

 

Chris went pale and with an grim face he gave a determined reply. “ I knew what I was doing.”

 

“ yet you still came here..”

 

“yes I did.”

 

“and your not going to say why?”

 

Chris tensed even more, hackles rising. “ nothing that the Vampire King needs to know.”

Said king bought his hands underneath his chin and leveled his friend with a blank face.

“ so it's like that then… very well I won't pry for now. However this conversation isn't over witch, your clan and mine may be allies but there are certain things I simply won't abide with. Celestino should have know this. “

 

“believe me your majesty, my king know of this quite intimately.”

 

They both scowled and the Vampire king once again turned to address the humans in the room.

 

“ now that all this is settled, you can all choose a room. Make sure to only pick rooms form this door. “ the Vampire then waved his arm unto their left indicating to a large double door with bronze handles. It had roses carved unto the wood as well as a mural of one longed haired haired maiden praying to the moon. “remember the design, you can find it as long as you look for it but it hardly appears at the same place twice.”

 

Having seemed to recall something the Vampire then added “ you also need to contact your allies yes then it would be best if you ask my progeny for assistance I've heard that technology can be difficult in this realm, you should find a bell in the rooms you've chosen, ring it once. Their all good children, they come when called.”

 

The king then gave them all an exaggerated bow and a flanged smile.

 

“ enjoy your stay…”

 

Then he disappear with a flourish, shadows encasing him in a cocoon that compressed into a single drop of darkness. It then fell to the ground like a water drops sending ripples all along the Manor walls, Leaving his familiars chittering all around them.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—----------------------

 

“so… “

 

“hmm… “

 

Victor and Chris were now in one of their host's offered rooms. The whole place was somehow both gaudy and practical. The design itself was very modern with stylish furniture and a very soft king size bed. The bathroom floor looked like it was tiled with gold and amazing water pressure, the jacuzzi was also a lovely touch. It had a walk in closet that creepily had his own wardrobe arranged inside. (as in his wardrobe,it even had clothes that were in his family home in Russia. Russia) how they got here he didn't want to know.

 

Chris had followed him into the room, Victor didn't even need to call him over. They knew each other enough that it was easy to tell when one of them was pissed. (at least Chris did. Turns out Victor didn't really know him after all) once all the adrenaline and shock wore off Victor finally had time to process everything that happened.

 

His sister wanted to kill him. Again, that wasn't surprising she did it all the time. He knew how to stop her, and if his father had not explicitly stated that he couldn't kill her he could have.

 

But then Yura had gotten kidnaped. Now that was new. At first Victor didn't understand, the Plisetsky family were loyal to the bratva. They had served his family for generations, trading weapons exclusively to the them. Victor couldn't believe that Valentina had the gall to actually target their cousin. But she did and she had hurt him and she would pay.

 

In the end Victor got Yuri back, he unfortunately got shot along the way. He got a shot again this time with strange medicine that basically sewed his broken body back together. Then he found out his friend was a spying on him.

 

Victor sat on the bed while Chris just stood there fidgeting awkwardly. If this conversation didn't include mysterious realms from beyond the mortal plain it would be so much simpler, but it did so he didn't even know were to begin. What the fuck does one do in this situation, his earlier conversation with the Vampire King had gone better. (vampire King. He Just met a vampire and a king, was this really his life now)

 

“ I'm sorry…”while Victor was in the middle of a mini existential crisis. Chris spoke in a small voice, he had none of his earlier barvado. Victor thought he heard wrong, but his friend continued.

“I should have been more careful…. You wouldn't have gotten shot otherwise.”

 

 _That's_ what Chris was sorry for.  Victor felt a surge of anger come over him. “that's not…” he clicked his mouth shut, arguing about this would be counterproductive he need answers he was getting them. It was best that he didn't say anything for a minute.

 

“ and I'm sorry that I got Yuri  involved in this mess, I should have place better men on his security detail… And well endangering you all by taking you here. “

 

Victor was silent for a moment, waiting for his friend to continue.

 

“ But I'm not sorry for the spying… “

 

This time Victor couldn't stop himself. “ so what… Was everything a lie, all those years I thought of you as my friend. Just some cover up! What the hell does your _king_ even want with me.”

 

Chris looked pained “ No… for what it's worth, I really did consider you a friend. But even if that was the case, I couldn't have stopped. Especially not when the bratva had been seen working _with witches_.”

 

Now that made Victor pause.

 

“I think I would have noticed if the bratva started letting women in pointy hats join join the ranks Chris.”

 

Chris huffed “ I meant the ones like me.”

 

“ scale faced men are also pretty hard to miss…”

 

His friend glared at him

 

“ I used a glamor, that's why you never noticed. But the point is that people from my kind have been travelling around your side of the veil doing who knows what. My king wanted to find them and bring them back for trial.”

 

“what does this have to do with me then? You didn't have to stay for so long and pretend to be my friend to find these witches. You could have just grabbed them and go.”

 

“ I didn't pretend to your friend Victor… even If I was a spy. And While I not sorry for doing my job I'm sorry that it hurt you.”

 

Chris voice was low and sad, he trembled slightly and overall looked pathetic. Victor softed a little, he was still pissed but this was still Chris. At least he hoped so, and if he was honest he didn't want to lose him as a friend. Even if he could never completely trust him again. He sighed…

 

“ alright… so let's say that there are witches in the bratva, why haven't I heard of this. I'm the heir, for all his faults grandfather would at least have the foresight to tell me something that important. “

 

Chris looked nervous, he knew something but from the looks of it he didn't know if he should tell me. He kept on averting his eyes and was fidgeting restlessly.

 

“what. Do you know something…”

 

Chris fidgeted some more before saying “ the main reason I approached you back then was because I thought you knew what was going on.” well that _doesn't_ hurt. Believing is one thing but knowing is something else entirely. People really do only ever try to be friends with me because of my position.

 

“ but I was wrong you knew nothing of the supernatural or the otherworld which was strange.”

 

That got Victor's head back in the game.

“why… “

 

His friend looked me right in the eye.

“ Victor your covered in magic, I thought you were a witch but your not your human. So I did a check tried to find the source of whatever had been clinging to you and well I found spells.”

“what does that mean.” his voice had taken a steely edge he really didn't like were this was going.

 

“ come on cheri remember your grandfather has been sick, right. “

 

Victor nodded “right…”

 

“for how long now… “

 

“3 years, why…”

 

“ what's his illness?”

 

“ what are you talking about of course it was.” his mind drew a blank. Wait what? His grandfather was sick he got diagnosed with… With. He didn't know. Why didn't he know?! His head suddenly hurt, the hell was happening. He heated a bell ring loudly in his ears like it was right there beside him.

 

“ Victor your grandfather was never sick.”

 

Then he remembered a field, a circle and blood, so much blood. He remembered walking in a daze blindly following the orders of a man in strange robes. He knows this man, he met him, but he doesn't. He doesn't remember, why can't he remember? He felt like he should know this, what did he forget? What did he keep on forgetting? His head felt like it would split open from the pain.

 

“ he died… “Ahhh…. that's right.

 

“ I killed him… “ _that's right…!_


	3. The Chapter where Victor signs a contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Yuuri, you know as much as I enjoy observing human progress I don't actually enjoy babysitting humans."
> 
> God dammit! Why was the only time anyone ever takes me seriously is when I go all Lord of the night on them! …
> 
> " Peach, I'm still your king you know… "
> 
> " and I'm still Your Best friend You know, it comes with the territory. Was the guy really that hot?"
> 
> " Victor has nothing to do with this…"
> 
>  
> 
> " I never said who it was thought?"

 

_Victor was alone._

_That wasn't anything new Victor was always alone. Even when he wasn't, even when he's surrounded by people he was alone. Now he was  laying down in the middle of a stone slab, the scent of blood and burning flesh filled the air. Master had burned runes into Victor's chest, each stroke branded with cursed flames. It was excruciating, he kept screaming in pain and he honestly thought that death would be preferable._

_But it was fine, master would make it all okay. Master would end the pain, he promised. Everything was fine, he just needed to do this one thing. Just this one thing and he would be free, there would be no more pain. He would never be alone again. All Victor needed to do was follow the master._

_“ are you sure this will work.”_

_“calm down old man this is a delicate procedure. You can't expect me to get it right the first time around.”_

_“don't sass me witch, others have tried before you and they all failed. How am I supposed to believe that your little ritual would make a difference?”_

_“My master isn't just any witch he is a lord! And one day he shall be a king! Mind your tongue.”_

_“ because all the other witches you called on didn't even have the guts to attempt a ritual human.”_

_“ I'm hardly a human young man. if he fails your master and that boy would be the first to fall. We have a contract and as such we are equals, besides I doubt that you would be able to get what you need without my help. One may even say that I have the upper hand in here. “_

_“you insolent wrench….!”_

_Victor heard a voice, it was disgusting familiar. He knew who this was, he knew the things that this person did. To himself, his friends, his real family. But master said it would be okay, yes? He said that everything was fine. Yes._

_“ besides if this fails losing your new body would be the least of your worries. Are you sure you don't want the female? Using First borns almost always guarantee success.”_

_“don't even joke about such a thing. I would rather die before I start walking around the earth in the body of a woman. Disgusting.”_

_“ how progresive of you… “_

_“ enough, if you want the ring get me into this body. I have waited long enough don't you think. I’ve done all you ask and given you all you needed. None of my other incarnations have been this difficult only this child has continued to reject me. “_

_“ well I can't say I blame the poor souls your kind just about always kill your host the moment you step in. The curse probably wasn't doing you any favours either are you sure you can't find the original casters? “_

_Kill, he was going to die? And what was this about a curse? He was cursed, master never said anything about that, why, why why……?_

_“ Ivanov has paid dearly for his transgressions, you know this And wherever Katherina is now, she's as good as dead. Why do you think I hired you? The original casters are lost to this world, their gone!... “_

_Gone gone gone_ **_gone gone gone gone…_ ** _.  His parents were gone and he was alone and he was going to die._

_“ and  that's why I have you, witch. Alexei and his rebellion has cost my brothers much, help me tame his equally unruly descendants and I shall grant you the ring. We have a contract after all. “_

_He didn't want to die. Victor felt the fog clouding his brain clear._ **_He didn't want to die._ ** _He knew this scene. It happened again and again and again. Over and over every year, that his grandfather called him back to Russia. He knew them. Even if he never remembers his body knew!.. The knife, the flames, the words, the different people behind the name of ‘master’ offering what isn't their to give._

_“the hell! The bastard's actually fighting the spell….!?”_

_“what are you doing you fool stop him.”_

_Never again, no no no_ **_nonononononono……._**

_Victor grabbed the knife that was mutilating his body. Before he knew what he was doing he had buried the blade deep in Anton Nikiforov's throat._

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-------------------------------------------------------_

 

Yuri was in the shared dining space when he saw it . The Vampire King's familiars were very cool(cute) and very helpful. He had asked the tiny cat shaped fireball where he would be able to get breakfast and it/he/she(?) had crittered and floated their little self to this place. He had given the awesome (adorable) creature plenty of ear rubs as a reward.

He had checked the pantry to find the whole thing empty, only to be shocked on seeing of of the balls of flame do the same and produce a box of cereal and some warm milk in a pitcher.

He figured the whole thing worked on magic, he tested his theory out by imagining a whole stack of fluffy sweet pancakes, Warm with butter and strawberries on the side. The next time he opens the pantry he finds just that. Yuri whooped and grabbed his pancakes.

He excitedly placed his pancakes on the table, he even grabbed the milk and cereal just because. He was on his way to get some syrup when his brother/cousin walked.

Victor looked like a ghost.

Yuri didn't know if it was some weird form of jet lag by virtue of being in some kind of interdimensional plane or nightmares from barely surviving a gunshot wound. In any case it worried him, Victor was a morning person after all. He was usually the kind to get off of bed humming and skipping like an idiot. He would then prance around the house making breakfast looking like his usual disgustingly perfect self.

Right now he was basically a zombie. A zombie in hideous sweatpants and a shirt that was inside out. What the hell? Did the fact that he basically flirted with mankind's natural enemy finally caught up to him? Did he suddenly realise that being so cheery in the morning wasn't normal?

Victor basically followed his earlier example and rummaged through the pantry looking for food.

“ god dammit, don't these fucking vampires even have some fucking coffee?” wow, Victor was cursing. In the morning, he was actually cursing, and he looked less than perfect and he wanted _coffee_? Even more importantly didn't even notice that the blond was there.

 

_Wow…_

 

Before yuri could think better of it he sneaked up close to his cousin and said.

“ you need to imagine what food you want.”

Victor jumped, he was so startled that Yuri was  honestly worried about him now. He had never seen Victor so frazzled. He always had that irritating composure and grace that stuck around no matter what was happening.

“ahhh… Yura. Sorry about that, what were you saying again.”

Yuri frowned, he didn't like the fact that his brother was acting so jumpy. Did something happen after the audience with the Vampire King? Did the Vamp do something? If he did than Yuri would fight him! But for now it was best that he get his cousin fed first. “you need to think of what food you might want, see… “ Yuri pointed to the table were his pancakes and cereal were placed. He pictured one of those tooth rotting frappes that his cousin loved to chug in the mornings. Complete with a cup bearing the logo of starbucks and a straw.

“here… “ he handed his cousin the much appreciated drink.

“ohhh… Amazing! Thanks Yura.”

Victor drank like he was just given the elixir of life, the sugary sweet drink making him look less zombie and more like overworked salesperson. Whatever was keeping his brother up at night must have either been important or incredibly traumatic so Yuri  opted to ignore Victor's extraness to a degree. But when his cousin started to make these _noises_ yuri drew the line.

“please stop with the sex noises, I can finally have a real food and not one of your kitchen disasters. Don't ruin this for me. “

Yuri sat on the table and tried to enjoy his pancakes in peace. The asshole laughed and joined him, it quickly died done though and his cousin feel completely silent. He set his drink aside and stared into space, lost in thought. This was new, his brother was always one for conversation. Asking him about school and his late night movie marathons, The unusual silence irritated the teenager. Even the disgusting sex noises were preferable, His companion kept silent though to deep into his head to notice.

“ aren't you gonna have anything other than that?”

Victor flinced, he honest to God flinched! In shock.

“I'm fine Yura, just not that hungry….”

The teen's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“are you sure…”

Victor smiled. “I'm sure…” it was a business smile, for all the time he'd know him Yuri had never seen that smile directed at him.

The teen  narrowed his lips suddenly losing his appetite? Was it his fault? Did he do something wrong?

“I'm sorry…”

This cousins expression stiffed. He then hurried tried to comfort the teen.

“ it's fine Yura, you didn't do anything wrong. I, I'm just tired from everything…."

“Really that's it… “ he didn't do anything wrong, he didn't blame him for messing up. It was his fault they got in this mess in the first place letting his guard down just cause he was at school, getting kidnaped.

Victor smiled for real this time. “really it's okay, since when did you become such a cry baby I wonder.”

The fuck who's a cry baby! “ shut, shut up you, you human zombie! Walking around with your shirt inside out! Have you gotten So old you can't even dress right!”

The remark shook the older man. He froze and dramatically plopped his upper body on the table top. “ how cruel…. for Yura who doesn't get out of bed past ten to call Little old me a zombie. “

Yuri couldn't help it, he giggled (he laughed, he didn't giggle) . The familiar banter a comfort from all the shit that transpired in the last 24 hours.

“grab a bowl, you can have the cereal. “

“you won't share your pancakes?” he cousin already knew the answer.

“fuck no! These are mine. “

His cousin laughed again, his expression much lighter.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-------------------------------------------------------

 

Victor hadn't slept.

His head felt like it would split open and the amount of emotional turmoil he went though in thost ten minutes were enough to last a lifetime. He kicked Chris out of the room, having him there was doing him no favours and he really just needed to sleep.

He had dumped his shedded suite, it was beyond salvation anyway. He quickly took a shower, found some sweatpants and a decent shirt. He tucked himself into bed trying to sleep, he wasn't successful. His head kept being filled with vision of torture and violence. That wasn't even the problem, he was intimately familiar with both activities. The problem was that they were _memories_.

Memories he didn't even know he even had, he didn't even know if they were _real_. They felt real though, the blades and the fire and the scent of his burning flesh and blood felt real. By that logic the memories of him stabbing his grandfather in the throat were real, just as vivid as the blades cutting his skin.

But like the his scars the memories of what happened after the act were gone. He didn't know what those people did to him when he got loose but he knew his grandfather died, he had stabbed the man over and over again. In the eyes, in his guts, in his chest. So why was he still breathing, living and feigning illness in the master's bedroom of the Nikiforov family's main house. He couldn't trust his men, his best friend wasn't who he thought he was and Yakov was more loyal to the brotherhood that he was to Victor himself. He couldn't even trust his own fucked up mind because apparently mindwipe was an actual thing now. 

Breakfast with his favourite cousin was a balm to his aching soul. Yura hadn't changed he was still every bit of the raging ball of fire that he was. A slice of normality in his now even more abnormal world, but as much as he would like to just hang out and just chill with the teen all day he had duties to attend to. Which means that he needed to find Chris and preferably Yakov, because for  once he didn't really know what to do.

Unfortunately he had been wandering this endless hallway for an hour and a half  and still couldn't figure out were he was. Victor hadn't found the dining room, he had just sort of wander into the place in a daze. When he headed out he swore that the hallway was lined with old portraits, now that same hall was lined with doors. Row upon rows of doors. Victor was lost, didn't the Vampire King say that if he looked for a door he would find it? We he'd looked but he sure as fuck hadn't found the right door. He attempted to turn back and retrace his footsteps, however he was inadvertently  greeted with a wall. Victor couldn't stop his momentum, he ended bashing his skull on the artistically carved wood.

As though to deny his previous allegations in front of the man stood a door. It was just as grand and pretty as he remembered with the carved roses and beautiful mural. Something about it's solemn untouchable beauty heighted his rage. He flung the door open with extreme prejudice.

 

“fucking finally…! “

 

In his defence he was tired, frustrated and very emotionally unstable. Flinging doors open was rude and more often than not dangerous. But He was just so stressed, so if he cursed like he was channelling his inner Yuri than it couldn't be helped.  Even still, the fact that he basically bashed someone's face in could have been avoided. Wasn't he the one always nagging his cousin to mind his manners? Yura was supposed to be the one messing up people's faces not him! So when he noticed the poor soul curled up in the ground clutching their bloody nose he immediately got on his knees in a panic  to help.

 

“ oh my god I'm so sorry!”

 

the person on the floor let out a groan in reply.

 

the rest of the rooms occupants stop what their doing, heads turn and eyes widened in horror. One of its denizens lets out a startled shout.

 

“heika!?....”

 

Victor doesn't mind them his mind focused on the figure down on the floor. Now that Victor had a good look at his victim he realised that it was the lovely Vampire from last night's orientation(?) introductions(?) whatever it was called. The point was that Victor essentially slammed a door into their host face. Victor was mortified, why is it

that ever since he arrived in this place he kept on messing up?( in front of lovely men specifically.) Was he cursed or something?! (he probably was if his memory proved true.) in any case he needed to stop the bleeding, and maybe check if broke the man's nose. Or teeth, or skull  He just needed to do _something_ right? He none too gently helped the man upright and barraged him with questions.

 

“ do you feel any Nausea? Dizziness?.... “

 

when the Vampire didn't reply Victor took the man's face in his hands and assessed the damage. His nose was definitely broken, his eyes were focused looking right at Victor with shock so at the very least he didn't give the man a concussion. Victor had a moment to calm down when all of a sudden The Vampire bent over, blood as black as ink spilling from the injury. (black! blood! Was that normal!? Is it a Vampire thing?! ) The sight made Victor panic, did he somehow make it worse?!

 

Victor was freaked out, his hands were now soaked with the black substance. when he heard a sickening snap and pop he thought his soul hand departed from his body.  He looked around the room begging with his eyes for someone who actually knew what they were doing to help. (Victor had no idea who these people were, now that he looked he was in some kind of meeting room? Were these the Vampire's progeny?)

His prayers fell to deaf ears however when the rest of the rooms occupants simply stood there and  gawked in amazement. (why was no one helping…!?) God why couldn't he do anything right.He racked his brain trying to remember first aid treatments for a broken nose.

 

“ wait… calm down…. I’m fiiine~... “ the Vampire slurred out some barely coherent words trying to calm his frayed nerves. He reached out to Victor's hand  still holding his face and gently coaxed himself free.

 

“ uhh, hmm… There, all better now. Alright… “

 

He then wiped the black blood off his face, presenting his undamaged and completely healed nose. Victor couldn't believe what he just saw, he was positive that the Vampire's nose was broken not even a moment ago. He got to his feet lending out a hand to help the Vampire do the same.

 

“ My kind heals fast, I heal even faster. I'm OK. “ the Vampire explains.

 

“ still, I'm sorry… “ he sounded pathetic to even his ears.

 

“ It okay, truly… I’ve had worse. No need to feel so guilty… “

 

If anything the admission only made Victor feel worse. The man had been a generous host, he didn't deserve to have Victor ruining his day. No matter how upset (he was more than ‘upset’ but sure whatever works) he was he shouldn't have let his feelings dictate his actions like that. He needed to be at his best or shit like this happens. What was he gonna do now, he just attacked(?) Their host, Victor wouldn't know what to do if he just got them kicked out. He didn't know anything about the other world aside from what Chris mentioned last night, he needed to fix this. Victor already owed the man for saving his life he sure as hell didn't need to add to that dept. His expression grew dark, guilt painted his face in an instant.  Seeing his reaction the Vampire King continued.

 

“ you do understand that you don't have to repay me, yes? your only human, there's barely anything your kind can offer that I don't already have. “

 

Victor knew that the man was wrong, he did have something to offer. If Victor could ensure that nothing would happen to his companions during his stay here than a little bit of blood loss was of no consequence. Then again the man may have his own stash hidden in the mansion, then Victor would really have nothing to offer him. Victor was at the man's debt and from his experience unpaid debts can have serious consequences, he didn't want to shoulder that risk. No matter how unpleasant the task, simply accepting the generosity of somebody who was practically a stranger as is was scarier.

 

So Victor said, “ it would make me feel better if I could, repay you… I mean. “

 

They stood there for a moment, eyes locked onto their respective forms. The Vampire was the first to avert his gaze, he let out a sigh and said;

 

“fine, come with me. “

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yuuri was distracted.

 

Having the humans in his personal realm had unbalanced the Vampire, he felt their churning fear, their anger and their pain, Especially their pain.

 

The nagging emotion specifically originating their presumed leader. Victor….

 

Whatever the man was brooding about had better be important, he was just fine the last time Yuuri saw him. He even enjoyed his company, He even enjoyed his company, he reminded him of Yukari-san the former Witch Queen, before she had given up her immortality to be with that traitor from the order. The day he first met her she had done something remarkably similar even the man's silver hair the was exact same shade as hers. Their similarities ended there though, while Yukari-san was straightforward and Victor was anything but. He gave the impression of a strategist, the kind who knew the value of mask and with the sense to notice lies.

 

Yuuri thought him to be a capable individual, or at least he did at the time. Now it seems that he had dissolved into emotional turmoil, what happened? did the warlock do something or… was the multitude of spells casted on the humans head finally unravelling.

 

"uhmmm… Heika-sama what do you think?"

 

_Hmmm…?_

 

 _"_ sorry Minami-kun what were we talking about again…"

 

His newest progeny Minami Kenjirō let out a startled expression, he frantically looked around the room as though looking for confirmation.

 

" uhmmm… Do you perhaps mean me? Heika-zama? " the poor boy was trembling, teary eyed. Yuuri hated it when his progenies did that, the new one always either looked up to him in reverence or cowered in fear. Minami-kun was the former, currently looked like he was about to burst into tears of joy.

 

Yuuri wanted to retort, _Yes, you...theres no other person named Minami in the room who else could it be?_ That would be cruel though. It wasn't Minami's fault that he was in a pissy mood, so instead he says.

 

" yes Minami-kun, would you please repeat the reports, I wasn't paying attention for a minute there." he gave the boy a sheepish smile hoping against all hope he didn't look so fake.

 

Judging from the faint snickering coming from Otabek he failed spectacularly, It was enough to fool Minami-kun though so he let it go.

 

" Hai! Uhmm… First off the list is that Yuuko-san has spotted demons near the area of one of our human settlements in the boundary."

 

Well that wasn't news, the demonic hordes were never able to master the art keeping their sacrifices alive for more than a handful of years.  Their human population was in an all time low theses days, the demon king himself was at his wits end trying to barter humans off other realms.

They had been trying to enter trade with Yuuri's domain for years, the answer had always been a definite _no_. It was about time they went for the less conventional routes. Yuuri gave his orders,

 

" Otabek, send a message to the Nishigori's to prepare lodging and blood, I'll be sending reinforcements from Minako's clan in a couple of days, have our friends from the witch tribes upgrade enchantments, Celestino owes me a favour after all might as well use it. Also send a warning to our allies, they might be having the same problems very soon."

 

The former soldier nodded taking note of his orders, Otabek had a tendency to be a little shit at times but he did his job well. It was the reason he chose him to be his right had after all.

 

" and, annnd… Next, there's another letter from Madam Eirene requesting that you meet with her son…"

 

"send it back I don't have time to entertain her and her schemes…" the woman was a genuine pain in his ass, she had been trying to set Yuuri up with her daughters for over three centuries now. Other lords had tried similar tactics to gain influence in his court, none had succeed. She didn't give up though, the moment she discovered that Yuuri preferred men she had been throwing her sons his way instead.

 

"Lastly we have the humans… err… Heika-sama what do we do about the humans?..."

 

Ahh… we have finally come into the main issue. Last Night in a sudden burst of empathy Yuuri had allowed humans into the otherworld. For all the bravado he displayed the night before Yuuri had no idea of what he was actually doing. He didn't really understand humans in general, the only humans he interacted with were the ones he protected and preyed on in the boundary towns. They barely counted, the officials from the order were barely human at all. The only ones in his group who even remotely knew anything about modern humanity was,

 

" Phichit, can you and Your people look after them for me?" he gave his friend a hopeful smile trying to be a sincere as he could be, his spymasters dubious expression however showed that he had failed once again.

 

" Yuuri, you know as much as I enjoy observing human progress I don't actually enjoy babysitting humans."

 

_God dammit! Why was the only time anyone ever takes me seriously is when I go all Lord of the night on them! …_

 

 _"_ Peach, I'm still your king you know… "

 

" and I'm still Your Best friend You know, it comes with the territory. Was the guy really that hot?"

 

" Victor has nothing to do with this…"

 

" I never said who it was thought?"

 

Yuuri shot his friend a glare, eyes glowing red. The spy surrendered raising his hands up in defeat.

 

" in all seriousness though, wouldn't it be better to have Mila look after them? She is in charge of Managing your estate. "

 

Mila perked up at that. The rest off the rooms occupants stared at her.

 

"yeah no…"

 

"uhmm… Maybe someone else?"

 

"Heika-sama, please reconsider…"

 

"I'm sorry Peach but she wouldn't be able to keep a plant alive if it could grow legs and water itself."

 

"boss!?..." The woman herself was outraged. Nobody tried to comfort her, even if she called herself a maid and wore the outfit with pride it didn't change the fact that she was more of security personnel. She understood this too, didn't mean she couldn't get pissed off. She to off a shoe and threw it at Yuuri's head, Yuuri doodged. She huffed, crossed her arms and pouted, reabiating he displeasure.

 

"I'll look after them…." a tiny voice squeaked out.

 

Guang Hong ji was almost as green as Minami was, the only difference between the two was that he had been working for Yuuri a hundred odd years earlier. He was a competent child but he also had a crippling sense of shyness, Yuuri had already planned to have him show Minami the ropes to help work it out of him. Making him look after a pack of unknowns would only be counter productive, Yuuri didn't want to lose a progeny this Young.

 

" don't push yourself Ji…I already have a job for you anyways, Minami still needs his mentor after all." his progeny sighed relieved.

 

He started a Phichit with his eyes narrowed, the spy did the same. In the end however he let out a breath and simply nodded his confirmation.

 

"fine~I'll look after your humans. You're gonna owe me a bottle of the best _wine_ after this though."

 

 _Wine_ or the blood of alcoholics, can only be farmed in the fae realms where the humans are always either drunk, dancing or both. Yuuri had been saving some for a special occasion but it would be a worthy sacrifice to get Peach's cooperation. _Why did he even have to bride him for his cooperation anyway he was the king…_ but Yuuri wasn't a tyrant and Phichit was his friend so he said goodbye to his latest conquest from the fae realm.

 

"Deal… " the shook it, completing the transaction.

 

Yuuri sighed the last of his paperwork and got off his desk stretching, the others had their respective shadows wrapping around their legs getting ready to depart as well. Yuuri on the other hand headed for the door, not having the energy to use his shadows like the rest of them. it had been a long night and he was beat, he had plans to head straight for his bed and taking a quick cat nap.

 

His plans were derailed the second he was assaulted by the piece of wood. What? What just happened?...

 

Yuuri fell on his butt clutching his nose. He felt the shock of his progeny as they watched their leader fall in the face of a silver headed Russian. He felt Phichit resist the urge to snap a picture and commemorate the moment for eternity, Minami's horrified mental screech and Otabeks silent amusement. In the back of his mind he felt the coiling mix of anger and frustration bleed into worry, he should have noticed. The humans emotions were broadcasting all around the Manor, the fact that one of them had gotten so close to his office would have been hard to miss. He didn't though and now Victor was here, and he just slammed a door at Yuuri's face.

 

_How dare he…. Not even his sister, dared to hit him in the face._

 

He should be furious, he let them into his home and this is how they act? The devastated expression on the man's face however made that extremely hard. The man's devastatingly pretty face and sad puppy dog eyes weren't helping his case, how did the human even get so close? He accepted the hand trying to help him upright, still holding his nose, it would regenerate in a few moments. No harm done but the fact that a mere human managed to injure him irritated the Vampire.

 

Victor was still here though,He kept on saying things Yuuri didn't understand “ do you feel any Nausea? Dizziness?.... “ what did he mean? Yuuri was something like this wouldn't kill him. the moment Victor took Yuuri's face into his hands did the Vampire finally comprehend what the human was raving about.

 

Victor was worried, about him about Yuuri… he was probably also worried about what the Vampire would do to him and his companions, but the fact that Yuuri was even on that list shocked him. Black blood poured out of his wound reforming his nose, Yuuri doubled over trying to hide the sight of his face being rearranged. It wasn't a pretty picture and Victor was freaked out enough as it is.

 

His nose fell off and a new one grew out of its place, but Victor still felt guilty and he still had that strange expression. It vaguely reminded Yuuri off the expression Yukari-san wore when ever she was about to do something stupid and self sacrificing, The human radiating a tangled mess of emotions raging from self-deprecation and fear to downright paranoia. It made the Vampire's head hurt in ways he didn't think was possible.

 

In the end he couldn't take it anymore, he dismissed his progeny to their respective task and proceeded to lead Victor across the maze of halls, barely slowing down enough for the human to catch up.

 

“where are we going exactly?” he asked.

 

Yuuri didn't feel inclined to answer him, instead he lead Victor though the twisting corridors of his realm until they reached their intended location. In front of Yuuri was a pure white wooden door, it color completely out of place in the red and black colour scheme of the Hallway.

 

He had much more pressing matters to deal with after all, like the overlapping chain of spells clouding the humans head.

 

He opened the door and lead the human in, what greater the duo was a pure white room with two reclining chairs in front of a desk and a book self. Other than that it was empty, devoid of sound, smell and even sight if Yuuri so chooses.

 

He sat Victor down on a chair and got to work. Taking out a two needles, a feathered pen and a single piece of sheepskin parchment from one of the many drawers on the desk. He set the paper down and wrote Yuuri's and Victor's names making sure to feed mana into the ink completing it with his signature. The paper glowed purple and now floated above the ground.

 

Yuuri sat down on the chair across from Victor's and He took out one of the needles and grabbing Victor's arm. He had to stop however when the arm in question showed so resistance, Yuuri stared at the human.

 

" errr…. Can you at least warm a guy before you go all mad scientist at me?"  Victor looked ill and vaguely uncomfortable.

 

Yuuri blinked astonished. "but I'm helping you?...."

 

The uncomfortable look intensified, the human stared at the Vampire with pretty blue eyes pleading wordlessly.

It irritated Yuuri, he was trying to do the human a favour. Why was he stopping him?

" can you at least explain what your trying to do? " a strained smile adorned the humans face, why would he need to explain, didn't they have contracts in the overworld? Yuuri didn't know what the problem was.

" it's a contract?..."

" where I'm from contracts don't glow or float off the ground." but didn't all contracts do that, they do have mana enchanted into them after all. Unless…

" your contracts don't have magic in them!?"

" why are you so  surprised! I'm the one who should be shocked here! Humans don't do magic!"

Right Yuuri forgot about that, how inconvenient, Humans were just so backwards sometimes.

" right in any case, this here is a magic contract. Designed to safeguard _promises_ between two willing participants. We're going to use this to fix that problem you have going over in your head."

The human looked suspicious, blue eyes narrowed giving the Vampire a lethal glare." how do you even know that? Did Chris tell you? "

Ahh… did they have a falling out? that would explain so many things. " why do you think so?"

Victor grimaced, he most likely hadn't intended to come out so confrontational " nothing, we… we we had a _discussion_ and some facts had come to light that I didn't know what to do with."

Yuuri nodded and continued with, " it's the memories isn't it? " Victor tensed and very hesitantly gave a single nod.

Yuuri thought so, the warlock must have also tried to undo the spell craft, it wasn't unusual for the targets to go though some level of emotional upheaval once the spellcraft is undone, and from the looks of it the warlock was able to at least partially accomplish just that. The fact that the spell hadn't completely unraveled was an anomaly,considering the fact that the caster was now literally in another dimension. Spells normally lose their effectiveness the farther they are from the caster, and while warlocks and witches of noble ranks could hold onto their spells no matter the location of their target, that only applied in the case that they were in the same realm.

That could only mean that the caster was at the very least a high lord or in worst case an archmagus.

_Well wouldn't that be a scandal, a high ranking witch, probably one of Celestino's retrainers, trespassing into the overworld and interfering with human affairs?_

Yuuri's smile turned predatory at the unexpected political ammo Victor just handed over. If he played this right the witch courts would be under his dept for decades, centuries even.

He couldn't think about now though, now he needed to focus on Victor. The wary expression was now back on his face, Yuuri needed to calm him.

" hey now, don't make such a face. You just had me think up something quite fun, you see." Yuuri kept his tone light trying to ease the mood, it didn't work. If anything it only made the human tense further, was it something he said?

" in any case, you need help undoing whatever's been done to your head and I would very much like to stop listening in to to the emotional drama that you've been projecting. So let's make a contract… "

Once the human had composed himself he sighed and asked, " why do you even want to help me anyway? I hit you with a door, I'm already imposing on your hospitality and like you said there's barely anything my kind can offer that you don't already have, You don't even want us here. So why?"

Yuuri blinked and replied, " like I said your projecting your emotions? " seeing Victor's confused expression he elaborated," this is my personal realm, this Manor is an area I crafted and claimed as my own from the abyss. I know everything that the Manor knows, and the Manor had been sensing your groups emotions and thoughts the moment you arrived, It's adjusting to your needs and your preferences."

Yuuri wouldn't be able to observe anything that the residents themselves didn't broadcast. He wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on conversations or monitor people's actions, he felt what the Manor felt and even then if he was sufficiently distracted he would sometimes tune the connection down. 

" You've been sending your emotions out like a beacon, it's hard _not_ to hear you and quite frankly it's been very distracting. You've basically given me the biggest migraine in 100 years."

Victor had turned red as he processes his words, it rivaled the lovely pink blush the man had on their earlier introduction. Yuuri like it, compared to his earlier reactions this one suited him so much more.

" other than that, it's because you're kinda cute and I've always had a weakness for cute boys in trouble. "

Now that really got Victor flustered, Yuuri wasn't lying when he called Victor cute. He really was, just the same kind of cute that wolves have when their still young and tiny, he wasn't really dangerous as he was right now but he could be if he tried hard enough. The Vampire couldn't stop his glowing smirk even if he wanted too.

 

"now that dear Victor, is the reason I want to help you, would you let me?"

Victor nodded.

_There we go, this was going to be so much fun…._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This was a terrible idea.

Victor wondered if he had really fallen so low that he started accepting handouts from politicians.

And Yuuri was definitely a politician, a very pretty and very deadly politician with more power over Victor than any of the old men from earth. Victor didn't know what the Vampire was getting out of helping him, and he probably should have consulted with Chris, who was actually a resident of this world and actually knew what was going on. He should have gone to Yakov, who taught Victor everything he knew and who would definitely throttle Victor the moment he realised what he had done.

Victor had signed the contract. It was probably the most one sided deal he had ever made in his life, Victor didn't really know what to feel about it.

_Victor stared at the drop of blood on top of his signature. The paper glowed a neon blue before it once again floated off the desk and caught fire. The ashes settled on top both their wrist and wrapped around it like a tattoo. Victor rubbed against the markings as though to check if they were really there._

_" with this the deal is done! Aren't you pleased Vic-chan."_

Victor was pleased, he had felt the effects of the contract almost instantly. That horrible heavy fog that had been on his head for so long was gone, it was as though he was finally able to think clearly. He started to remember things, doing things that he didn't remember doing and no pain, no ringing in his ears that was stopping him. It was liberating, The memories were his, like they had always been there and he never even noticed, like they were a natural part of him and not some fabrication that was patched together to hide the truth.

He had Yuuri to thank for that.

_" The trouble with spells that overwrite memories is that the more you fight them the more damage you cause to yourself. The connection you have with the caster ensure this."_

_" so I only need to sever the link…"_

_The Vampire gave Victor a knowing smile, he looked impressed._

_" correct! Yours is a bit of a special case, the bond would have been cut the moment you entered in another realm, but it's still there. Whoever had crafted that spell must have been very skilled or very powerful."_

_" so what do I do? "_

_" Easy, you make a stronger connection, with an even more powerful individual. Basically you just need me to hijack the link."_

As long as he Victor held the contract with the Vampire then he would never have his memories tampered with again. Victor would make sure it stayed that way, the Vampire had already been so gracious as to give the human a fighting chance it would be a shame to put it to waste.

_" after the contract is complete it would then allow my magic to protect you, that way even if you start to remember things you shouldn't you wouldn't be harmed. The spell would fail and warlocks who fail their spell experience what is called a magical backlash. "_

_" what are trying to say exactly? "_

_" all I'm saying is that somewhere on earth, there's a warlock going through years worth of terrible headaches. A very scary Vampire had even sent out a nasty curse over to the poor man, he should be very vulnerable right now. Even a human could kill him. "_

_" Yuuri… "_

_" hmm…? Yes Vic-chan?"_

_" thank you… "_

_The Vampire only gave him that Knowing smile again, it would have irritated the human if he wasn't so grateful._

And Victor really was grateful.

He needed to find a way to thank the Vampire after all this was over, Right now he needed to come up with a plan. He finally figured out what he needed to do after all.

Victor opened a door a burst into the room, spirits significantly lighter.

"Yakov! Chris! How do you guys feel about hunting down a warlock?"

Victor was gonna Kill his grandfather, or whatever creature was running around on his corpse. To do that he needed to first catch his little witch friend, and Victor had a pretty good idea on where to find the man.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> I'm kinda slow to update and I had this story in my head for a while, so thanks and sorry?


End file.
